Magical Bag of Holding Magic
A Magic Bag able to hold magical power in order to use on item creating. Created by Hibyeman for Pathfinder campaign. Costs 100 gp as described. Magic capturing bag *Capture magical energy to be harnessed in the creation of a weapon or armor *Can hold up to 1000 points of magic (each 100 magic points give a +1 or equivalent upgrade to a crafted weapon or armor after successful check) *When a magical creature dies (with a specific amount of magical energy determined by DM) or magical weapon is broken a portion of the magic can be captured by the bag **The amount of magic it captures depends on the magic points that the creature or item is worth (every 100 magic points prompts a 1d100 roll) can be made easier by rolling 1d100 and multiplying by the amount of magic points/100 (this allows for arbitrary points given to monsters as they can be given 150 or 177 magic points and just multiply the 1d100 roll by 1.5 or 1.77 respectively and then round down.) *(OPTIONAL) can quell the explosion of a magical item. DM allows for a certain portion of a magical items magicalness to be absorbed by the magical bag. **EXAMPLE a +4 magical staff breaks and creates an explosion. Person with magical bag can try to absorb some of the dangerous magical energy. DM decides only 50% of the staffs magic can be absorbed. Thus 200 magical points are available to be absorbed. The player rolls a 1d100 gets a 56 multiplying by 2 they absorb 112 magic points leaving 88 left. Thus the staff explodes with a +2.88 strength magical explosion (can be rounded up or something for easiness or create a chart?) thus saving some of the party damage *If bag is full bag cannot absorb any magic. **If close to full extra magic absorbed over the limit becomes dangerous magic and hurts absorbing player on the lines of equivalent magical item explosion. **EXAMPLE. Bag has 944 magical points. A 150 magical point unicorn dies releasing its magic and DM decides it can all by absorbed. Player rolls 1d100 and multiplies by 1.5. they get a 70 resulting in 105 magical points being absorbed. This leaves the player with a 49 magical point excess and are hurt with an explosion of magic equivalent to approximately half that of a +1 magical item exploding. *When magic released from bag to be used for crafting some magic may leak out of the bag depending on the amount of magic being used and the skill of the user at his profession. **Player makes a DC roll to extract no more magic than necessary from his bag equivalent to the magic needed (I would say a DC of like 22 would be fine same as making a masterwork exotic weapon. And for every 100 magic points excess in the bag DC can increase by 1 or 2 depending on DMs decision during situation) **If player failed roll DM rolls percentage die equal to the amount of magic left in the bag that is not being used by player ***EXAMPLE bag has 765 magic points. Player wants to extract 200 magic points worth of magic to make a +2 weapon. Player fails the DC. DM then rolls 565/100=5.65 percentile dice (DM always rounds up even if it is 101 so in this case 6 dice). Magic points are subtracted from the bag according the sum of the 6 percentile dice. If the magic subtracted from the bag by the DM takes away enough magic to make there be not enough magic pints left for the creation of the new armor or weapon then the creation fails and the bag closes with the remaining magic points. (so in this case they would have to be good rolls but for the 101 magic points extra case it only have to average 50.5 on the percentile dice.